A third party service can facilitate the placement of orders for delivery from a provider. For example, the third party service may allow users to place orders with various restaurants for delivery. In some circumstances, a group of customers may wish to place orders together, such as when a group of customers wishes to eat together. These orders may be placed with the same or different restaurants through the third party service.